fiv_nits_at_fattysfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin the Unicorn
Martin the Unicorn is an antagonist in Fiv Nits @ Fatty's. His starting location is behind the curtain in Unicorn Cove, from which he emerges and sprints towards The Office to attack the player on any given night if he is monitored too much or too little through the security camera. Unlike other animatronics in the game, Martin will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Martin is the only animatronic who hides. Appearance Martin is a large, animatronic unicorn with a pink body. His endoskeleton is exposed at his left hand and his right hand is a torch that when activated will shine rainbows everywhere. He also has a blue horn at the top of his head. Locations Martin is a very unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Fatty), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Unicorn Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall, and once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much, he rushes down the West Hall toward The Office. He will not appear anywhere else. Behaviour Martin hides behind his curtain in Unicorn Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Unicorn Cove (CAM 1C) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Martin from emerging from his curtain and sprinting toward The Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Martin from ending the night early. Martin's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. Phases: #Initially, Martin is completely hidden behind the curtain. #The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Martin's face, upper half, and part of his bare legs. #Martin has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness. #Martin will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "''-lolyoloswag- not out of order" will change to display the phrase "'MILK'", a message commonly associated with Hallucinations. Martin himself is nowhere to be seen within Unicorn Cove. At this point, if the monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Martin's sprinting animation. #Martin has now left Unicorn Cove, and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Martin sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door, or must close it ''immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. #If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Martin will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Unicorn Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult settings). When Martin bangs on the door, however, the player will lose a small portion of their power, possibly making their night much more difficult. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Martin will enter The Office, dancing. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over. Audio Have yet to get it Trivia * Martin is meant to be a parody of Foxy the Pirate Fox from Five Nights at Freddy's. * Even though Pirate Cove in Five Nights at Freddy's has a sign saying 'Sorry! Out of order.' the Unicorn Cove sign has "-lolyoloswag- not out of order" written on it. * In the gift shop, a Martin the Unicorn plushie is seen for sale. * Fatty, Edwin and Svenghouli are all seen having green eyes however Martin has only been seen with black eyes. * When Martin kills you, he dances with the song "Who Likes to Party" by Kevin Macleod, it is possible the player dies from either a heart attack or partying too hard when this happens. * There was originally going to be a Purple Martin instead of a Blue Fatty Gallery Customnight.png|Martin as seen in the custom night screen Category:Characters